Dominion
In the depths of the TARDIS, a force is building. An evil force which serves only one purpose - to conquer and destroy every living being in the entire universe. But now time will not even be an obstacle for this force. When the Doctor and Guy witness the sheer power this evil force expunges, the Doctor suddenly realises that he is facing his greatest threat ever - and there is nothing he can do to stop it. The Daleks have total control of the TARDIS, and plan to duplicate it to allow them to control all of time and space. There is only one solution for the Doctor - but does the solution carry too great a weight? Crew Recording, post-production & CD mastering: Matthew Kopelke. Music: Michael Sadler & Robert Warnock. Series theme: Ron Grainer. Realisation: Robert Warnock. Cover illustration and packaging design: Matthew Chambers. Press & PR: David Hutchison. Recording: BTR's Melton Road Studios. Script Editor: Witold Tietze. Producer: Matthew Kopelke. Director: Matthew Kopelke. Downloads *Trailer *Part 1: Dominion of the TARDIS *Part 2: Dominion of the Daleks *Bloopers Soundtrack #Opening Theme Tune #The Enemy Within #Hidden Dangers #The Trap Is Sprung #Closing Theme Tune Plot Episode endings #The Doctor and Guy arrive back in the TARDIS console room, only to watch a new type of special weapons Dalek materialise. #The Daleks launch an all-out chase through Time and Space for the Doctor, claiming that "Daleks conquer and destroy!". Additional credited cast Thomas Caldwell (Witold Tietze), Lord Chronovore (David Hutchison), Dalek Voices (Arthur Guthrie). Popular myths *The Doctor was meant to regenerate at the end of this serial (this was a ruse in pre-release publicity by Matthew Kopelke to drum up excitement in the serial, claiming that something life-changing would happen to the Doctor at the end of this serial. He was, of course, referring to the loss of the TARDIS consciousness). *''Dominion'' was not intended to be the 40th anniversary release from BTR, but became that due to a fluke in the release schedule (while Dominion was always intended to be a major Dalek story, very early on it was clear the story would work as a 40th anniversary release, and was given that status from the second draft of the script onwards. However, the "fluke in the release schedule" never existed, and Dominion was originally intended to go out third in the season, so much so that co-writer Darran Jordan had originally written a cliffhanger ending leading directly into Marinus Alone). Things to listen out for... *The final scene of Part Two features a reprise of the opening scenes from the 1965 William Hartnell adventure The Chase, in which the Daleks launch their own time machine based on the TARDIS (called a DARDIS in some quarters). Things you probably never knew... *The unused "epilogue", which would have formed a direct link to Marinus Alone, was later adapted in the first half of A Quiet Beach Somewhere (with references to the asteroid and the beach swapped) and used in its original form in Marinus Alone itself. This duality of the sequence – two parallel versions of the same moment in the Doctor's life – later became central to his understanding of the mysterious "Narrator" character whose influence would be felt in the Interlude series of releases. Quote, unquote Analysis Category:Doctor Who